


Investigations

by InkyKinky



Series: SASO 2016 BR Fills [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aliens, Alternate Universe - College/University, Challenge: Sports Anime Shipping Olympics | SASO 2016, Drabble, False Accusations, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, M/M, One Night Stands, Post-Coital Cuddling, University, post one night stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12778308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyKinky/pseuds/InkyKinky
Summary: Tooru stared.Koushi shuffled uncomfortably and tried to snuggle deeper into the blanked that still smelled like Tooru, which was surprisingly nice. His one-night-stand was still staring at the small room that now was not-so-much covered by a curtain, revealing tons of papier mâché, textiles, and acrylic paint.“I feel so dumb, oh gosh,” Tooru moaned, his face covered by his hands in embarrassment, apparently. Koushi chuckled silently as Tooru let himself fall back on the bed with a small thud.So Tooru had found out about his costume artist projects.





	Investigations

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of forgot that this still exists - short drabble from the 3rd SASO 2016 bonus rounds.  
> Enjoy!

Tooru stared.

Koushi shuffled uncomfortably and tried to snuggle deeper into the blanked that still smelled like Tooru, which was surprisingly nice. His one-night-stand was still staring at the small room that now was not-so-much covered by a curtain, revealing tons of papier mâché, textiles, and acrylic paint.

“I feel so dumb, oh gosh,” Tooru moaned, his face covered by his hands in embarrassment, apparently. Koushi chuckled silently as Tooru let himself fall back on the bed with a small thud.  
  
So Tooru had found out about his costume artist projects.

“Refreshing-kun, this is … probably the most embarrassing thing to say but, please, don’t open your mail the next few days.” Tooru’s doe-eyes searched for him, almost pleadingly. _Gosh_ , Koushi was almost considering to keep him.

“Okay, but may I inquire why?” Koushi stroked Tooru’s hair gently; it was so nice, and soft, and really, he shouldn’t be so fond of him.

“I did something very stupid, and while I probably lost all my dignity last night, it’s nothing even slightly comparable. Please, Kou-chan?” Tooru had turned onto his belly, tracing Koushi’s hand with his fingers, almost reverently.

“I need to pay my bills, you know. I can’t just not open the mail.”

“It says that it’s from me. Just. Don’t open it. I can’t go to classes if you do, you will talk badly about me, I know it.”

“Why the hell shouldn’t you go to your classes, we don’t even have the same subjects. And no, I won’t. Don’t be so melodramatic.”

Tooru gasped. “I’m not melodramatic!”

“Absolutely not,” Koushi grinned. It earned him a glare, a pout, and a poke in the side. Koushi squeaked in surprise. But before Tooru could launch another tickle attack, Koushi was on him, rolling them around and almost making them fall out of bed.

Tooru gasped and jerked between fits of laughter.

“You are malicious,” he panted as Koushi had pinned his hands above his head. He felt so nice underneath him, even better now that they were sober, and Koushi really wouldn’t mind to do it again, right here, right now.

“That’s true,” he said, leaning down to capture Tooru’s lips with his own, dragging the most delicious moan out of him, and really, he probably should keep him.

 

When Koushi woke up on Saturday, Tooru’s arms were sluggishly wrapped around him, his face soft and relaxed, hair dishevelled to no end, and he looked so cute, like, really, this wasn’t fair. Koushi tried to peel himself out of the knot that were their limbs and the shared blanket without waking Tooru up, and stumbled to the bathroom. He seriously admired how many bruises Tooru was even able to leave on his skin as he showered, and after setting up the water for his tea and simultaneously dressing with whatever clothes he could grab first, he made his way down to the mailbox. There were two bills, one for his phone and one from the electricity company, and a plain envelope that felt oddly heavy.

He walked back upstairs, opening the first envelope as he unlocked his door and finding Tooru still vast asleep. The bills were just as usual so he didn’t bother checking them twice, but the other envelope was picking his interest.

_From: Oikawa_

With another glance at his now more or less boyfriend, he opened it. Seriously, there couldn’t be something so horribly embarrassing, right?

Out tumbled a bunch of photos and a letter.

_I knew you are an alien!_ the letter started. Underneath a list like in an autopsy report, _Exhibit A: You eat food no-one else would even consider eating!_

_Exhibit B: It’s impossible to see that far without a telescope, your eyes are inhuman!!_

_Exhibit C:_

\- Koushi realised that the photos in the envelope had something scribbled in the backside. _Exhibit A_ apparently was Koushi enjoying broccoli at lunch. _Exhibit B_ was hard to make out, but apparently that was the point. There were other pictures of Koushi, one at a convention where he had talked to the most different cosplayers, one of his lack of hair products when they had training camp together, and one even dating back to 2012 where Tooru believed a _special glow_ was radiating from Koushi. However, Koushi really had to laugh at one picture, apparently taken from behind a key hole, where nothing else but a part of some kind of red crustacean was visible. That particular costume had been for the Theatre Club at their university, but it admittedly had a similarity with the cockroach in Man In Black.

Tooru stirred.

“Why aren’t you here, Kou-chaaan,” he wailed and blinked at Koushi. Suddenly, he jerked into a sitting position. “What do you have there?!”

“Just my mail,” Koushi said with a smug expression, lifting the envelopes, accidentally letting some of the photos fall to the floor. Tooru stared

“I told you to _not_ open it!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this wasn't too short. I know it's over a year old but it's still cute (at least I think so) and I guess the Oisuga content here isn't really much so uhhhhuh yeah.


End file.
